Sticky Topic: Marriage
by StillAintBovvered
Summary: Ralph waited two whole days to see his best friend after her first upgrade. The pair agreed to meet in Diet Cola Mountain, where feelings are confessed, and hearts are broken over the sticky topic of marriage. Older!Vanellope x Ralph. Mindless One-Shot. R&R. Sixth Story!


**Topic**: Marriage

**Author**: Klara

**Date Began**: 11-26-2014

**Summary**: Ralph waited two whole days to see his best friend after her first upgrade. The pair agreed to meet in Diet Cola Mountain, where feelings are confessed, and hearts are broken over the sticky topic of marriage. Older!Vanellope x Ralph. Mindless One-Shot. R&amp;R.

**Author's Note: **A new therapeutic writing method I'm trying. I currently had a little squabble with my love about dating me while I'm away at college. We both know long distance hardly works, and I'll be 2-3 hours away in a different city. He couldn't commit, but I honestly don't blame him. It hurts, but you have to understand and adjust. So, I converted the topic into something relatable to Ralph and Vanellope, switching my less optimistic persona for Vanellope's eccentric, youthful psyche, and leaving my love's shrewd, yet still vernal charisma as Ralph... Voila! A one-shot. Does anyone read these anyway?

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Ralph, I've had the most genius idea of all time!" Vanellope swiveled around at the sound of the glitching entrance, noticing her best friend's arrival.

"And what's that, kid?" Ralph slightly blushed at the new version of his previously dirty-haired brat. Expecting to see a modernized 9-year-old, Ralph now faced a 5' 5'' young woman, complete with shiny, flowing hair, an hourglass figure, and well-developed breast.

"I'm not a kid!" Vanellope whined, pouting and inwardly fuming at Ralph's oblivion to her new body.

"No kidding," Ralph silently murmured to him. "I'm sorry, Vanellope. Old habits die hard. Now what is this amazing idea you were telling me about?" Ralph made his way closer to where his friend stood next to Diet Cola's steaming liquid core.

"Let's, wait for it- get married!" Vanellope jumped closed the distance between her and Ralph, stopping a few inches away. "It'll be perfect! I can't stand to be without you anyways. And we can live in the castle, have little wrecking slash racing babies..."

"Vanellope-" Ralph interrupted.

"... and we'd share a bed! And of course we'll put that bed to good use..."

"Vanellope." Ralph called slightly louder. "Look, as much as I want to marry you, you just had an upgrade," Ralph pointed out. His eyes creased with worry as confusion flickered across his best friends face.

"So what? All that means is the I'm an adult now and this is totally legal!" Vanellope threw her arms around her favorite wrecker's neck. He began to blush deeper as her now well-developed figure was pressed against him. He positioned his hands to push her away, but refrained in fear of upsetting her in such a naive state.

"Remember how we use to joke that when I grow up you would sweep me off my feet with some crazy romantic gesture and we'd get married and live happily ever after? Well, this is it, Ralphie! I'm all grown up, we're in the hot, intimate location of Diet Cola Mountain, and we can start now! So, what do you say? Marry me?" Vanellope pulled Ralph's face closer, anticipating a three-lettered answer and her first kiss.

"Heh-heh," Ralph nervously giggled and pulled away. "Shouldn't I be the one proposing?" Ralph twiddle his thumbs as Vanellope's unamused expression bored into him.

"Then do it, Stinkbrain." Ralph flinched at the use of his childish nickname and Vanellope's razor sharp tone. She stood cross-armed, waiting for the wreckers next move.

"Oh, you don't want to marry me," Ralph scoffed. "I'm old and ugly. And you're a catch!"

"You're stalling."

Ralph sighed, knowing he was unable to dawdle. "Look, kid-"

"I'm **not **a kid!" Vanellope immediately snapped back. "Why don't you see that?"

"Yes, you are," Ralph shot at her. "Just because you hit an upgrade, it doesn't automatically make you grown." Vanellope's eyes widened and opened her mouth to protest, but was frozen with silence.

"So, here's how the cookie crumbles. Look, I love you," Ralph confessed. "And I'd give up the world to marry you right here, right now. But there's so much you haven't experience yet. You just got on the market and you never know who life will bring to sweep you off your feet."

"But Ralph," Vanellope argued," life has already brought you! The day you crashed into Sugar Rush, I-"

"Not every story is a Fairy Tale. You're not obligated to love me because I saved you. I want you to be happy," Ralph eased.

"And if _you _make me happy?" Vanellope challenged.

"Then let's date. We'll start right now." Ralph swallowed, knowing she wouldn't be happy with his ultimatum. "And I will marry you, if..."

"If what?" Vanellope impatiently barked.

"If... you agree to wait one year." Ralph finished.

"A year!" Vanellope shouted in disbelief.

"Yes, one year." Ralph asserted with a firm gaze. His eyes softened before he continued. "C'mon, Vanellop! Most couples wait even longer that that! I want to do this right. I don't want to take your youth away."

The pair stared at each other in silence. Vanellope wide-eyed and dewy, Ralph pained and apologetic.

"Ok," Vanellope croaked. "We'll wait if that's what you want."

"Ok," Ralph nodded. Sweat slowly dripped down his temple, nervous of the tense, humid air between the two.

"Ok," Vanellope gravely repeated, gathering her helmet and racing gloves that were stripped due to the heat.

"You're leaving?" Ralph's shoulders dropped as he noted his lover's hurt expression, knowing he had caused it. "Vanellope, I only want you to be happy."

"Then make me happy, Ralph," tears threatened to fall from her hazel eyes. She turned her back on him.

"Just be mine," Vanellope pivoted and threw herself into Ralph's arms, chastising herself for letting a few tears escape.

"You already know I'm yours" Ralph pulled back, letting his large hands frame her gorgeous face.

"Then why can't I have you?"

"You have to look at this from my view to understand." Ralph's large fingers gently wiped away her tears. "I don't know what love is. Felix tolerated me, Nicelanders hated me, hell, other arcade characters fear me. I'm a big, scary guy who wrecks everything. Girls like you don't like guys like me. It's common sense!"

"What do you mean by 'girls like me'," Vanellope narrowed her eyes at her wrecker.

"Smart, petite,...beautiful." Ralph gazed into Vanellope's eyes, smiling slyly at the pink tint flooding her cheeks. "I just can't wrap my head around the fact that you love me."

"Well, I love you, Ralph. There's nothing in this world that can stop me."

"Not even Rancis?" Ralph playfully teased, lightening the dense mood between the two.

"Ew- Mod no! Not even Rancis," Vanellope let a smile break through.

Ralph gently pulled Vanellope's face closer, watching her eyes flutter shut. He paused, relishing in her beauty and memorize each part of her beautifully sculpted face. He pulled even closer, barely grazing her lips before opting for a peck on her nose.

"Ralph-" Vanellope was cut off by his lips pressed against hers. They were warm and overpowering, slightly chapped, yet still soft and mesmerizing. The pair pulled away, not breaking the hold between them.

"One step at a time," Ralph sighed.

* * *

**These types of stories don't have plots and will not be continued, but feel free to comment topics and I can see what I can make. **

**Notice how they go from being best friends to loves. How cute! **

**Reviews are nice. They make me smile, even the bad ones. **

**I mean if you don't like a story, you just don't like it. It's not a bad thing**** and it's alright to have an opinion. **

**I do take all hateful reviews into consideration if they have a decent point mixed in somewhere. **


End file.
